Ahí estaré
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Ezra decide irse de Rosewood creyendo que es lo mejor haciendo que Aria quede completamente destrozada, se siente decepcionada pero aun peor, sola, pero alguien aparece haciéndole ver que no es asi.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo hago esta historia con fines de ocio.  
Es una historia Jaria, asi que si no les gusta, mejor no la lean. Espero que les guste.

* * *

"Ahí estaré"

Frio, soledad y decepción, eso era poco a comparación de lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía completamente destrozada, la persona que había creído que nunca la traicionaría, que siempre estaría a su lado la había abandonado.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo por un instante, era tarde y el cielo se comenzaba a tornar gris, era cuestión de tiempo para que las gotas de lluvia comenzaran a caer y hace unas horas parecía que el día era casi perfecto, el tiempo estaba de su lado, pero eso no le importaba, o eso creía ella.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Rosewood, su mirada era triste, vacía, ¿cómo era posible que unas simples palabras dichas por aquella persona la pudiera poner así?

—"_¿Por qué?—_ esa pregunta empezó a rondar por su cabeza.—_ ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Era tan poca cosa para que no lucharas por lo nuestro?"_

Una pequeña lagrima cayó y con esta la primera gota de lluvia.

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello castaño, volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, nadie hubiera podido distinguir sus lágrimas de las gotas de lluvia en esos momentos.

Dirigió su mano a su bolsillo para poder sacar su celular de este, lo abrió, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, nada, pero ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su ultimo encuentro.

"_Se encontraba completamente feliz, su sonrisa lo demostraba, y es que, ¿cómo no estarlo?, desde hace algunos días que no sabia nada de él, de Ezra, ya que habían tenido algunos problemas después de haberle dicho a sus padres sobre su relación. Pero con un simple mensaje su semblante de hace unos días había cambiado._

—_Ven a mi casa, necesitamos que hablar.—_

_Se podría decir que cualquier persona normal se asustaría con un: tenemos que hablar, pero ella no estaba pensando en ello en esos momentos, solo sabia que lo vería y eso la hacia feliz._

_Entro a la bañera y momentos después salió de ella dispuesta a escoger la mejor ropa que encontrara en su armario, observó varias prendas de ropa, ninguna la convencía, típico en una mujer._

_Su vista cambio a la de una completa satisfacción cuando vio el ultimo vestido que estaba en frente de ella, ni informal, ni elegante, simplemente casual. Sonrió para si misma para después de terminar de arreglarse salir de su casa en dirección a la de su novio. _

_Toco la puerta dos veces, sin dejar de un lado su sonrisa, y segundos después la puerta se encontraba abierta, dejándolo ver a él, con una corta sonrisa le habló para decirle un corto "entra" y ella así lo hizo, pero lo que vio le provoco una gran desilusión. _

_Nada, completamente nada, el pequeño departamento se encontraba vacío y eso no era una buena señal._

—_¿Qué significa esto Ezra?— preguntó con un tono de tristeza y su mirada dirigida al suelo._

—_Lo siento Aria, pero por ahora creo que es lo mejor.—contestó con el mismo tono que ella._

—_¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que es lo mejor? ¿Qué sucede contigo Ezra?— comenzó a alzar la voz mientras que dirigía su mirada el.— Creí que lucharíamos por lo nuestro.—murmuró._

—_Si Aria, creo que es lo mejor, sabes que me han despedido de Hollis, iré a casa de mis padres por un tiempo, trataré de conseguir un trabajo, ambos sabemos que aquí ya no podré hacerlo._

—_Pero, ¿acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?— dijo mientras la primera lagrima caía._

—_Sabes que te amo y siempre lo haré, pero parece que lo nuestro no puede ser, no por ahora.—dijo mientras secaba la lagrima que estaba en la mejilla de la chica— no llores, tampoco es fácil para mi._

—_¿Volverás? ¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?— pregunto con un poco de ilusión._

—_La verdad, no lo sé.— respondió tristemente, una nueva lagrima había caído de los ojos de la castaña._

—_¿Porqué? Podemos luchar por lo que tenemos, me puedo ir contigo si quieres.—dijo ya desesperada._

—_No Aria, ya lo hemos intentado y no funciona, lo siento, pero no te dejare ir conmigo, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, como ya dije, conseguir un trabajo nuevo.— dijo el tratando de calmarla._

—_Esta bien, si eso es lo que crees mejor.— murmuró._

—_Si, es lo mejor para ambos, bueno, me tengo que ir, recuerda que siempre te querré.— dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para depositar un beso en la frente de la chica.— Adiós Aria._

—_Adiós Ezra—dijo mientras se separaba de el y veía como se iba de aquel departamento, dejándola sola, con ese mal presentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver nunca, y tal vez era verdad."_

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, viendo su celular que marcaba exactamente las 7:18, y las gotas aun no dejaban de caer tanto de aquel cielo gris como de los ojos de la chica.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que llego a uno de los parques de aquel pequeño pueblo, ni una persona se encontraba en el, observó una de las bancas que se encontraba cerca de ella y decidió sentarse.

La lluvia se había calmado por unos minutos, pero ella no, seguía sintiéndose destrozada, abandonada y sobre todo sola. Sus mejillas seguían empapadas del agua que continuaba saliendo de sus ojos ¿acaso no podía sentirse peor?

—¿Qué feo no?—habló una voz conocida detrás de ella haciendo que ella volteara para encontrarse a un joven de cabellos rubios— Que feo es cuando se le da un final triste y lluvioso a un día que parecía casi perfecto.

—Si, supongo que es feo.—comentó rápidamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas y trataba de actuar normal.

—¿Te sucedió algo?, ¿algún problema familiar?—preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?— respondió ella con otra pregunta.

—No soy tonto Aria, me di cuenta que estabas llorando.— dijo mientras volteaba a ver detenidamente a la chica que estaba a lado suyo.

—Eso no debería importarte a ti Jason.—dijo volteando a otro lado para no cruzarse con esos ojos verdes.

—Tal vez no debería, pero si me importa.— dijo para apartar su vista de Aria y quedarse callado por un rato.

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados en aquella banca, sin decir nada, por así decirlo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

El viento soplaba un poco fuerte, ambos estaban mojados Aria mas que el rubio.

—Toma, esta haciendo mucho frio.— dijo el mientras se quitaba la chamarra que llevaba puesta para ponérsela en la espalda a ella.

—No es necesario Jason.— le dijo mientras trataba de devolvérsela, algo que no iba a funcionar.

—No te preocupes, tu tienes mas frio que yo, en serio úsala.— sonrió a lo que ella le correspondió.

El silencio volvió a invadir a ambos, pero no era algo incómodo, más bien era un silencio que a los dos los hacia sentir tranquilos, seguros. Siguieron así por unos minutos mas hasta que la castaña habló.

—El se fue.—dijo mirando al suelo.— Es por eso que estoy así, solo por eso.— de nuevo las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, el rubio lo pudo notar.

—¿Ezra?—preguntó a lo que ella solo asintió y una lagrima salió de repente de sus ojos.— No se que decirte, en serio lo siento, todo pasa por una razón.

—A veces me gustaría saber esa razón.—sonrió débilmente.

—Puede que él regrese, las cosas que valen la pena no son fáciles, tú piensa en que él volverá, no estés así.— dijo él volteándola a ver de nuevo y dedicándole una nueva sonrisa, pero no una feliz, sino una triste.

—Gracias pero, no se porque tengo el presentimiento que él no volverá.— murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—Solo vuelve lo que realmente vale la pena, a veces cometemos errores Aria, errores muy grandes que tal vez en ese momento pensamos que es lo mejor, pero no lo es, sin embargo de eso aprendemos, puede que el este pensando en volver por ti.

—¿Y si no es así?—preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Entonces él no era para ti y alguien mejor llegará.—respondió serio y se acerco a ella para secarle las pocas lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.— sonrió un poco ante el gesto de él.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu casa, deje mi auto cerca de aquí.— hablo Jason mientras se paraba de la banca y le extendía una mano a Aria.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.—dijo dudando de agarrar la mano de aquel chico, el alzo una ceja y la miro.

—No aceptare un no por respuesta.

—Bueno, pues entonces creo que no tengo otra opción.— rió ella mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

Caminaron un poco hasta toparse con el auto del chico, el le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar y después de ello la cerró dando la vuelta para entrar a su asiento y comenzar a conducir en dirección a la casa de la chica.

En el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin sentido, Jason tratando de hacer reír un poco a Aria, un poco, ya que bueno, él no era de los chicos mas chistosos del mundo pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacerla feliz a ella.

Platicaban, reían, y cuando el silencio llegaba solo se mantenían así, sin decir nada, y como hace unos momentos en el parque, disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la castaña.

—Bueno, ya es un poco tarde.—dijo Aria abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo de este.

—Si, cuídate.— contesto mientras se bajaba igual para acompañarla a la puerta de su casa.

—Igual tu, nos vemos Jason.—sonrió y abrió la puerta mientras el rubio regresaba a su auto.

Ya había entrado a su casa, estaba a punto de cerrar aquella puerta, estaba.

—Aria.—llamó Jason

—¿Se te olvido algo?—rió ante la pregunta

—No, solo quería decirte algo, no estas sola, tienes a tus amigas, Spencer, Hanna y Emily y aparte…—dudo en terminar la oración.

—Si, muchas gracias.—se percato de la reacción del rubio.— ¿Y aparte a…?

—Me tienes a mi.—contestó un poco nervioso pero sin dejar su semblante serio.— Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias Jason, lo tendré en mente.— aquella respuesta, aquellas simples palabras habían hecho que se sintiera tranquila, no tenia a Ezra ya, pero sabía que tenia a sus amigas, a sus mejores amigas y ahora igual lo tenía a él.

Se sonrieron por una ultima vez, ella cerró la puerta de su casa y el subió a su auto para ahora poder llegar a su casa.

Ella subió a su habitación y se tiró a la cama para dar un largo suspiro, no se sentía tan mal como lo estaba hace unas horas antes de toparse con el DiLaurentis y las palabras que el le había dicho aun estaban en su mente.

"—Me tienes a mi, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.—"

Todo pasa por algo, tal vez no volvería a ver a Ezra o tal vez si, pero ahora había encontrado a alguien nuevo para acompañarla, alguien que la hacia sentir bien a su lado.

La vida da muchas vueltas, uno nunca sabe con quien va a terminar, pero eso es una de las cosas que la hace interesante. Acaso ahora, ¿pasaría algo mas con el rubio? Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

La ultima lagrima cayo y seguida de esta una sonrisa para después quedarse dormida.

* * *

Esa fue la pequeña historia que decidí hacer, me gusta el Ezria, pero igual el Jaria y ya que no hay muchos fics en español de esta pareja decidí hacer uno.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto la historia. Comentarios, criticas o lo que ustedes quieran dejar es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
